Sophio
Sophio (or Sophu) is the primary language of the Terrans, Kinder, and Giants of Arthesia, as well as the racial language of the Revenants and the Vampires. Sophio Lexicon * Arthes -- Light or Day * Osares -- Darkness or Night * Sopha -- Truth or Knowledge * Hotep -- Master of... * Pesh -- Practitioner of... * Khash -- King * Khashayar -- Emperor (Literally Good King) * Sekhem -- Power ** Sekhemre -- Lord (Literally Empowered One) * Pharaoh -- Wizard or Philosopher ** Arkha -- Arcane Magic *** Amun -- Enchantment (Literally to Bind) *** Ankh -- Divination (Literally to See) *** Atum -- Transmutation (Literally to Shape) *** Duat -- Necromancy (Literally Death) *** Khepri -- Conjuration (Literally to Create) *** Nefer -- Illusion (Literally Beauty) *** Neses -- Evocation (Literally to Destroy) *** Shu -- Abjuration (Literally to Deny) ** Arkhamaat -- Library ** Arkhathut -- College * Khopesh -- Mercenary or Warrior ** Kho -- War ** Khomaat -- Fortress ** Khothut -- Martial Academy * Ikhem -- Templar * Sahupesh -- Priest or Judge ** Hekha -- Divine Magic ** Hekhash --- Divine Beings or Gods ** Sahu -- Laws or Traditions ** Khatsahu -- Monk or Lawyer ** Hekhamaat -- Temple ** Hekhathut -- Monastery * Wosret -- Druid or Hermit ** Dekha -- Primal Magic ** Deges -- Nature * Anhutep -- Hunter ** Anhu -- to Hunt * Rewesh -- Bard or Performer ** Bas -- Music ** Basmaat -- Theater ** Basthut -- Bardic College * Gebafa -- Rogue (Literally Greedy Heart) ** Gebmaat -- Thieves Guild * Anbaund -- Berserker or Savages * Mayet -- Prophecy ** Mayetsh -- Prophet * Neter -- City * Seba -- Gate * Kemet -- Nation or Kingdom * Kurus -- Empire * Sophu -- Language (Literally Of Truth) * Maat -- Place of... * Thut -- School of... * Rehu -- People or Citizens ** Pen -- Male ** Fari -- Female * Amunre -- Slave * Khebenre -- Criminal (Literally Guilty One) * Khebemaat -- Prison * Kheprehu -- Artisans or Merchants * Ammer -- Life * Sudas -- Family ** Haru -- Parent *** Harupen -- Father *** Harufari -- Mother ** Sete -- Child *** Setepen -- Son *** Setefari -- Daughter * Hegbu -- Money ** Hegbumaat -- Bank * Methis -- Trade or Commerce * Mede -- Little * Sham -- Large * Tar -- Vast * Meni -- Earth or Soil * Menitar -- Farmland * Menirehu -- Farmer * Nutet -- Crops or Harvest * Mepi -- Land or Region * Mepitar -- Continent * Duatan -- Cave or Crypt ** Duatanen -- Treasure or Corpse ** Montu -- Iron * Menisham -- Mountain * Duab -- Island * Masi -- Water * Masitar -- River * Mesi -- Sea * Mesitar -- Ocean * Disi -- Sand * Disitar -- Desert * Saban -- Grass * Sabanta --- Savannah (Literally Origin of Grass) * Shebu -- Tree or Wood * Shebutar -- Forest or Jungle * Tyat -- Swamp * Sesui -- Wind * Sesuitar -- Storm * Ash -- Fire * Ashitar -- Volcano or Wildfire * Nhumfe -- Number ** Re -- One ** Du -- Two ** De -- Three ** Fha -- Four ** Fet -- Five ** Sek -- Six ** Sept -- Seven ** Aat -- Eight ** Naan -- Nine ** Tep -- Zero or Ten *** Retep -- Ten *** Dutep -- Twenty *** Detep -- Thirty *** Fhatep -- Forty *** Fetep -- Fifty *** Sektep -- Sixty *** Septep -- Seventy *** Aatep -- Eighty *** Naantep -- Ninety ** Tefnut -- Hundred ** Tayet -- Thousand ** Ta -- Original or First ** Set -- Final or Last * Anube -- New * Nethes -- Last * Karat -- to Break ** Karatsh -- Broken * Apep-Wepset -- Dragon (Literally Evil Drake) * Hetra -- Horse * Sulen -- Lion * Tyane -- Snake * Osese -- Fowl * Anebe -- Cattle * Isas -- Scarab or Luck * Tatenen -- Ancestors or Progenitor (Literally First of Us) * Tenen -- Terran (Literally Us) * Medere -- Kinder (Literally Little One) * Shamre -- Giant (Literally Large One) * Ahkur -- Orc ** Ahkurmede -- Goblin ** Ahkursham -- Ogre * Montusete -- Ironborn * Phteh -- Fey ** Alep -- Elf ** Dedun -- Dwarf ** Nem -- Gnome ** Hetrehu -- Centaur * Wepset -- Wyvern (Literally Drake) * Duatsh -- Undead ** Rekarat -- Revenant (Literally Broke One) ** Senefabi -- Vampire (Literally Desire Blood) *** Sene -- Blood ** Weyeth -- Wraith * Khat -- Body * Sheu -- Soul * Geb -- Heart * Ayar -- Good * Apep -- Evil * Afa -- Greed * Fabi -- Desire * Kheben -- Guilt Suffix * -u -- Of, From, or Pertaining to * -sh -- Past Tense Category:Languages